Liberators-597
|purpose = To serve and protect the state of Montana and surrounding region.|locations = Montana, USA|vehicles = Aircraft *ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jet *V-25 Valkyrie jump jets Ground *Lexus ULC SUVs|status = Active|First_appearance = |leaders = *Unknown current leader *Caeden Lymar (formerly) *Caitlyn Fell (formerly) *Former unknown leader|founding_date = *1986 (resistance cell) *1991 (first official chapter) *2029 (new leadership) *2030 (new leadership, again)|notable_members = |notable_former_members = *Caitlyn Fell (fired, transferred to 830N) *Caeden Lymar (fired) *Caroline Leyte (transferred to 830N) *Gurmas (fired) *Shean Clay (fired) *Trisha Davis (transferred to 830N) *Unnamed former leader in 2029 *Unnamed former pilots in 2029 *Numerous unnamed personnel killed in action in 2029|primary_base_of_operationss = Gallatin Base, Bozeman, MT|image1 = ULC hex2.png}} '''Liberators-597 '''is a Liberators chapter of the United Liberators Coalition based in Bozeman and responsible for the overwatch of the state of Montana and surrounding region. It has gained a reputation within the ULC for being extremely problematic in its high personnel turnover. During the nuclear exchange during the continued Korean War in mid-2029, most of its former field team and many support agents were killed in action. In the aftermath, the commander of the chapter was fired and many of its agents replaced in June of 2029, under the new leadership of Caitlyn Fell. Fell was subsequently fired due to reports of her abusing her metahuman power, and was replaced for a period of time by Caeden Lymar. Lymar himself was removed from command after he deserted the entire chapter, going AWOL in the middle of a joint operation with Liberators-830N. Following this, the Phoenix Complex fired all of its personnel and gutted the chapter entirely, restarting from scratch and appointing 'top graduates' from the United Liberators Operations Academy and ULC veteran agents to ensure that this would not occur again. History Liberators-597 is one of the older chapters in the Coalition, its proto-form predating the Coalition by roughly five years. 2029 Following the 2029 Union City terror incident and the destruction of Liberators-830, Liberators-597 rendered emergency aid, and along with Liberators-839, monitored Wyoming while the Coalition recovered and re-organized its assets in the area. In late January of 2029, Liberators-597 and L-839 both withdrew from the Wyoming region and relinquished overwatch duties as it was now protected by the newly created chapters Liberators-830A and Liberators-830B. Liberators-597 was first mentioned by L-830B member Norlar during a rant regarding Ian Iaego to Camden Kolt. Reginald Sael responded angrily that if he thought so lowly of his own team, that Norlar should join L-597 instead. In March 2029, L-597 dealt with an incident at Montana State University where a student from the institution's School of Magic had begun a rampage on campus grounds after failing an exam and had snapped. L-597 was immediately dispatched to deal with the issue, only for a Dark wizard to coincidentally begin a rampage over two hundred miles away in Missoula at the same time, due to an unrelated incident. Only able to deal with one situation at a time, L-597 sent out a priority emergency message to nearby Liberator chapters to respond. The chapter responsible for both of the Dakotas, and the chapter for Idaho were both unavailable, but Liberators-830B was, and arrived to assist. Twenty minutes after L-830B resolved the incident in Missoula, the wizard on the university campus was disabled and taken into custody. L-597 thanked the L-830B team for their assistance. During the re-ignition of the Korean War, Liberators-597 was contacted by Charlie Lang who was desperately trying to make sure that his father was safe, since he was in the Northern Yellowstone area at the time of the nuclear exchange. L-597 was unable to be reached but was later reported to have arrived at The Bunker. Liberators-597 first appeared in full during the North Korean attack on the United States. Restructuring and Replacement In June 2029, the first of the new replacement agents arrived, among them including Caeden Lymar, Garumas, Shean Clay, Caroline Leyte. Second Restructuring and Replacement 2030 The new leader of L-597 was present in a conference call with Overseer Robinson, along with other chapter leaders of the Northwestern regional Liberators cluster. Liberators-597 arrived to assist Liberators-830N during the Battle of the Landmass. They were the first to arrive, and were critical in helping the Wyoming chapter successfully defeat the Order of Morgana. Their participation and fast response has earned them adulation from the other chapters, and has done a significant amount to redeem the name and assert their competency following the past failed incarnations. Organization Members Field Operations * Unknown commanding officer Flight Crew * Unknown pilots Logistics * Unknown Medical * Unknown Former Members * Caeden Lymar (former captain) * Caitlyn Fell (former captain) * Caroline Leyte (former chief medical officer) * Gurmas (former pilot) * John Wolfe (former field agent) * Shean Clay (former field agent) * Trisha Davis (former pilot) Category:United Liberators Coalition Category:Liberator chapters